


High Up

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Dates, F/M, Incredibles 2, The Incredibles - Freeform, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: Bob and Helen go to the carnival on a date.





	High Up

**Author's Note:**

> Gamma Jack's personality is based off of this interesting post: http://misspookamonga.tumblr.com/post/175291610413/as-much-as-i-love-incredibles-2-for-what-it-is-im . There's no way Helen "I Prefer My Freedom" Truax did not date him.

Helen waited at the entrance of the carnival feeling dumb. 

_Why is he always late? Actually, why am I always on time. We’ve been dating for a year now, I should’ve have seen this coming._

Once again, she was stuck waiting for Bob. This time, she had tried asking him to pick her up because then at least they would arrive at the same time but no, Bob had somewhere else to be so Helen was left waiting. 

She looked around. The sun was setting and soon the entire park would be only illuminated by artificial light. She didn’t mind being in the dark, she could definitely fend for herself, but it was an awkward situation to be in. The guy selling tickets probably thought she was being stood up. 

“Helen!” She turned around to see a frazzled Bob coming towards her. “I was looking all over for you.”

“Oh shut up. There’s only one entrance.” She rolled her eyes.

“You got me.” He pulled her into a kiss and she couldn’t be mad at him any longer. 

“Let’s go inside, shall we? I’d like to prove to the ticket boy that I actually have a date.”

“What?”

“Nevermind. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

After riding all the rollercoasters they could find and playing (and losing) at some games, the two went to get something to eat. 

“The lines are so long. I don’t know why we didn’t get anything earlier.” Bob said.

“Maybe because I like this dress and didn’t want you to throw up all over it?” Helen retorted while Bob laughed. “C’mon, I’m in the mood for some cotton candy.”

After getting the cotton candy, Helen and Bob wandered through the carnival. It was such a mundane task that Helen almost burst out laughing. She imagined the press they would’ve gotten if anyone knew who they were. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible not only going on a date, but a _carnival date_ like some corny romcom couple. 

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Bob questioned. She realized she was grinning stupidly and blushed. 

“Can you imagine the chaos if people knew who we really were?” She rested her head on his shoulder. “The press would devour us.”

“I’m glad no one knows. I wouldn’t want to deal with all that hate mail form angry fanboys claiming that I stole their woman.” He stopped suddenly and looked up. “Let’s go on the ferris wheel.”

“What? Why?” 

“What do you mean why? We’re at the carnival. We have to go. What, are you afraid of heights?”

“Me? Afraid of heights? Are you crazy?” She pushed him playfully. In all honesty, she had liked the white noise the people at the carnival gave. Quiet made her anxious and restless. Not to mention that going on the ferris wheel felt strangely intimate. There would be no one to put on a show for. No one to overhear their conversations.

* * *

 

Despite Helen’s hesitation, they eventually got seated in a passenger car and began going up. 

It was a tall ferris wheel. Taller than she had expected and she hand’t been on one in a long time. The carnival lights looked like small stars from their seat.

“I forgot how high up these went. Isn’t the view beautiful?” she said, looking out. The wind gently pushed her hair to one side. 

“Not as beautiful as my view.” She looked up to see Bob looking at her and a blush sprung to her cheeks. He was so… smooth. “You can pretend you hate it all you want, but I know you love cheesy lines.”

“You got me there.”  She smiled and closed her eyes. Trying to let the up and down motion of the calm her. 

“Hey,” she opened them to see Bob smiling at her but his eyes were filled with concern. “Is there something on your mind?”

There was something on her mind. Something that had been on her mind ever since they started dating. But she hadn’t wanted to bring it up because it seemed confrontational. 

“Do you… Does it bother you that I’m famous?” she asked tentatively. 

“I could ask you the same question but I think we would both have the same answer.”

“I mean obviously your fine with me being famous but… do my fans bother you? The men that are always after me?”

“Does it bother me that my girlfriend is the most sought after woman in the country? No, not really?” He pulled her in. “After, who could blame them for loving someone so drop dead gorgeous.”

“And it doesn’t bother you that I’m a super too? A huge super? You don’t feel threatened by me?” she asked, avoiding eye contact. 

“Uh, no. That sounds so stupid. What asshole of a boyfriend would do that?” Helen looked away. “Hey. What’s going on?”

“It’s really nothing. It’s just… one of my exes was… like that. He was mad about the fact that I had this huge male following and, I don’t know, I just feel like I had to tell people what they’re getting into.” She didn’t mention the fact that the questioning had happened on a ferris wheel just like this. That she’d been interrogated and confronted more like a suspect than a girlfriend. 

“Gamma Jack.”

Helen looked up startled. “What?”

“You dated Gamma Jack.”

“Yes… I did…” It had been absolute hell when that relationship had been leaked to the press. Thankfully, no one found out their secret identities but chaos still pursued. Helen had her suspicions that he was the one that had leaked it. Just so he could bask in the glory of not just being one of the top supers but also dating **Elastigirl.**

“He’s the one that said that to you.” Helen tensed up. “Don’t try to hide it. He’s an arrogant and egotistical prick. I know how he is.”

Bob clasped his hands around hers. “I’m not like that Helen. I would never believe anything like that. If I didn’t think I could handle the press and fans I wouldn’t have started dating you.” She gazed into his blue eyes. “I love both you and Elastigirl, just they way you are. There’s no need to give anything up for me.”

As the ride slowed down, Helen kissed him. This was her silent thank you. At that moment, she trusted Bob with her life. 


End file.
